


New Years With You

by whatupdown



Series: blue eyes, red eyes, your eyes are still the prettiest [2]
Category: NINE PERCENT (Band), 乐华七子NEXT | NEX7, 偶像练习生 | Idol Producer (TV)
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Fluff, M/M, New Years, One Shot, biting rs is just mentioned
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-01
Updated: 2019-01-01
Packaged: 2019-10-01 10:58:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,993
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17243030
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whatupdown/pseuds/whatupdown
Summary: Now that they found each other. What goes on in their lives after the Christmas meeting?





	New Years With You

**Author's Note:**

  * For [real_phy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/real_phy/gifts).



> Oof back at it with another chengstin. Ajsjdjdjj. Hope yall like this follow up from the soulmate fic. 
> 
> Of course, I guess it would be better if you had read the 1st soulmate fic since some information are from there. Heh. 
> 
> HAPPY NEW YEARS GUYS!!! I LOVE YALL.

Chengcheng woke up from his alarm going off. It was still Quanzhe's voice recording of him saying “I am your father.” On today's agenda was to guide Justin around the university campus. He found out that the younger was enrolling in the same university as the rest of them one day while they were talking, when the topic of Justin looking for a place of his own to move into for university came up.

 

It has been five days since he met his soulmate on Christmas. Since he was still on a semester break, the past few days were spent with Justin. After the party that night, since Justin was staying with Zhengting while Chengcheng has to go back to his own house, they decided to video call each other when the older reached home.

 

The both of them we’re shy at first, even after spending that whole Christmas party with the both of them stuck at each other’s side. It started with “Hi” and an embarrassed chuckle followed by a “Hello” from the other side. But after that awkward hellos, the two bursted out in loud laughter. “That was terribly awkward” and “Agreed” were exchanged after that, but the both were able to continue on like earlier in the party after the that mess.

 

Chengcheng got up from his bed, going straight to bathroom to do his daily routine. Although it has been already five days since he met Justin, he was still not used to seeing his eyes in a normal colour. His eyes weren’t blue anymore. He’s gotta get used to this, but it’ll happen sooner or later. For now he needs to get ready.

 

While getting ready, his brain played back memories of the past few days with Justin. Everyday after that Christmas party, Chengcheng would drive over to Zhengting’s place to pick Justin up and hangout here and there. One day they even just stayed in Justin’s room just doing nothing and talking more, that was when he found out about the university Justin was going to. Other times, it was mostly spent with eating around, Chengcheng showing the younger around to what changes there were while he was away. The older drived them around, wherever they want.

 

Once again, after he was done with his routine, got dressed up and all, he grabbed his keys and stuff before leaving to pick the younger up. Chengcheng was gonna grab breakfast at Zhengting’s place anyways before the two would go out. Driving over was just a few minutes, soon he was already in the parking area of Zhengting’s condo.

 

Chengcheng quickly went up and entered the password just like the place was his own. Inside, the people living there, which were only Zhengting and his boyfriend Wenjun with an additional Justin, were already on the dining table eating their breakfast. He jogged over to the empty chair beside Justin and greeted everyone happily.

 

“Good morning guys. Wassup!”

 

“We were just telling him about the uni, you show him, don't get lazy later.”’

 

“Oof, no promises.” Chengcheng smiled cheekily at the oldest.

 

“Fan Chengcheng.”

 

“Okay okay, I’ll try to show him as much as I can. Now let me eat first.”

 

The four of them then continued to eat and talk with each other. The younger two maybe stealing food from each other's plates, but we all know it started because of Chengcheng. Then there’s Zhenting bringing the plate back to the kitchen to grab the extras before placing it on the middle of the table again. Once the plate was down, it was quickly attacked by Chengcheng while Justin just hit his soulmate’s shoulder.

 

Finishing their plates up, the boys helped each other clear up the table and bring the dishes in the kitchen. Justin was in charge of washing the dishes, while the two elder ones went off ahead of them. They were going on a date today apparently. As for Chengcheng, instead of helping out, he just sat there on the counter watching Justin wash.

 

“Aren’t you gonna help me out?”

 

Sticking out his tongue, he replied. “Nah, I’m the guest, you do it. You’re the host.”

 

At that Justin just rolled his eyes at the elder before smearing soap on the other’s nose. Chengcheng of course would not back down so he does the same back to his soulmate. They both laughed again before Chengcheng decided to help in drying up the dished Justin was finished with. Said it was “Just so we can go now”. They did manage to finish quicker with Chengcheng’s help.

 

And so, off they went to the university. Chengcheng driving while Justin controlled the playlist of songs being played. This was a growing habit everytime Justin were to ride in Chengcheng’s car. The older didn’t mind the younger taking over anyways, it was nice to hear new songs other than his usual playlist. Besides, the both of them also had similar tastes in music so that’s a plus.

 

* * *

 

The two were now in the university campus. Chengcheng was touring Justin around, he also showed the younger the different department buildings of his course choices. The younger was still unsure which course he wanted to take so Chengcheng just tried to guide as much as he could. Chengcheng also showed his department building, which was also one of Justin’s course choices.

 

“I’m telling you, you will die in there. The lecturers, the lectures, the assignments. They’re all hell I tell you hell! Don’t come here unless you have a death wish.”

 

“What if it’s just because you don’t have enough braincells?” Justin teased.

 

“More like they killed any chance of my braincells living, they’re all dead now alright.” The other joked back.

 

While Chengcheng was showing his soulmate along the way from the cafeteria to the library, the two bumped into a junior of Chengcheng. Though more accurately would be the two were walking when suddenly a girl clinged onto Chengcheng’s free arm from behind. The opposite side from where Justin was walking alongside the elder.

 

“Chengcheng!”

 

The said boy was a little shocked at first from the sudden intrusion but when he noticed who she was, he relaxed and greeted the girl. All the three of them stopped walking when the eldest stopped.

 

“Oh Shu. Hey what are you doing here during break?”

 

Justin had stopped a little further than the other two, so he had to turn a little to face them. He looked at Chengcheng’s arm, then at the girl, then back at the arm before looking to Chengcheng. The other boy however was looking at the girl. Shu jolted a bit when she noticed. Chengcheng’s eyes.

 

“Oh, you met your soulmate?”

 

When she looked away, she noticed there was another boy with him, his eyes were also normal coloured. She squinted at Justin, while Justin of course squinted back at the girl because hello, that’s his soulmate’s arm she’s clinging on to. Justin himself didn’t even get to cling yet today, though he had clinged on the other days they hung out.

 

Before Chengcheng even got to answer her first question, she shot out another one.

 

“Who’s he?”

 

He looked over at Justin. Brushing off the girl’s hand, he pulled Justin beside him and wrapped an arm around Justin’s waist instead. Smiling widely he answered the girl.

 

“This is my soulmate, Minghao aka Justin. Stin this is my junior, Shu.”

 

“Oh” she took one look at the arm around the other boy’s waist.

 

“Okay then, well. Nice meeting you. I’ll leave you both now, I just remembered that I actually gotta go somewhere right now. Bye Cheng, bye uh Justin.”

 

Before she left however, she gave one glance over at Justin from top to bottom and up again, slightly side eying the boy. Justin however not so slightly returned the dislike size up at the girl. First meeting and he doesn’t like her one bit at all. His eyes still glaring at the back of the girl.

 

“Who is that?”

 

“Just a junior. Why?”

 

“She was clinging on you and glaring at me. Did you see that side eye she gave me huh? Did you?”

 

Chengcheng shook his head and laughed. “Is my soulmate jealous now huh?”

 

Suddenly, Justin felt his cheeks heat up. For sure his cheeks are tinted pink now, judging by the growing teasing smile on Chengcheng’s face, he really is sure. But that doesn’t stop him from attempting to save himself.

 

“N-no, I’m not.”

 

Rubbing circles on the other’s waist with his thumb, trying to assure the younger. “Don’t worry about it Stin. You’re my soulmate.”

 

“But still, just because we’re soulmates, doesn’t mean you can’t be with other people.”

 

Chengcheng then let go of the younger’s waist, moving to stand in front of the boy instead. He then took both Justin’s hands, one in each of his own, and held them tight before looking at the boy straight in the eye.

 

“Dear soulmate, my dear soulmate. I like you.”

 

“I know we just met like a few days ago, and I hope this isn’t too fast for you but.” He paused and took a breath before continuing. “Do you wanna go on a date?”

 

“Oh. So the past days weren’t dates?”

 

Justin tried to joke to calm his heart. Chengcheng really just confessed just like that. He knew that the older was his soulmate and that it would have happen sooner or later. But this soon, oh boy. His heart was hammering.

 

Chengcheng however didn’t catch that tone and dumbly replied.

 

“Were they? Oof. Okay so like can I take you on an official date date then.”

 

“Okay then. Official date date it is. But when?”

 

“Tomorrow? Before the party?”

 

“Then we'll go to the party together right?”

 

“Of course we will. You're not gonna abandon me by the streets after our date right?”

 

Chengcheng squeezed the younger's hands. He was back with his teasing agenda. It was fun to see Justin's reactions. So how could he stop himself really.

 

“Maybe I might do just that, or maybe not. We shall see. But I won't cause-” Justin looked down, trying to will his cheeks to not turn pink as he whispers, soft enough that Chengcheng might not hear. “I mayhaps like you too.”

 

“What did you say?”

 

Justin rolled his eyes, he could hear the teasing tone. He was sure the older heard it. But he’s still playing. So what he does is kick Chengcheng’s shin again before clinging onto the older’s arm, dragging him to start walking again.

 

“I said I like you, now continue the tour. What kind of tour guide. Tsk.”

 

* * *

 

The next day aka today, it was the last day of the year, 31st december. Today was also Chengcheng’s first official date with Justin. What is he going to do now. He is panicking internally because he did not plan.

 

Just then Chengcheng remembered the BBQ place that just opened yesterday. Maybe he could bring Justin there. Okay, that's the plan then. Bring the boy to BBQ then what. Oh maybe a walk around the park nearby the same place. Then off to Zhengting's place again for the countdown party.

 

After Chengcheng finished his morning routine, he leaves to pick up Justin. Once again, not eating breakfast at his own place because he knows there's food at Zhengting's. Plus Zhengting cooks better than him. It's a win win situation. Maybe not for Zhengting but still.

 

As usual, once he reached the elder's condo unit, he punches in the password and enters. Greeting the other three at the table, there was already a plate set ready for him because they knew he'd eat there anyways.

 

“Isn't today your first official date?” Zhengting asked as soon as the boy sat down.

 

“Yea, why?”

 

The three boys just shook their head at him. But why? Did he do something wrong?

 

“You came empty handed? And still eating breakfast at your date's place?”

 

“Oh. Did I have to bring something. Oof. Sorry sorry. Heh. But can I please still eat. I haven't eaten.”

 

“You can eat, but don't tell me you didn't plan anything.”

 

“Ge…” Justin facepalmed.

 

Continuing to fill up his plate, “I'll have you know I actually do have a plan. But I'm not telling so it's a surprise.” Chengcheng pauses. “But uh, Stin. Don't eat too much. Heh. Unless you can eat more later on.”

 

“So we're eating again after this.”

 

“Yes. Yes we are.”

 

Justin bursted out laughing, of course it would be food. “Not to worry, I'm a growing boy so I can eat a lot.”

 

“So am I and I as well, can eat alot.”

 

Later on after they were done eating, Zhengting and Wenjun went out to buy things for the party later. Once again Justin and Chengcheng were on dishwashing duty. It went smoothly with a little soap smearing here and there, but still no harm done. Then off they went, down to the carpark to ride Chengcheng's car.

 

* * *

 

“Our first date is at a BBQ place.” Was what Justin said once they reached their destination.

 

“Yes, is it bad. Or should we go somewhere else?”

 

“No no, here is fine. I love BBQ and it's that new place that just opened right?”

 

“I love BBQ too. And yes. This is the place. Plus it is an all you can eat BBQ buffet so we are gonna knock ourselves out. I hope you can last.”

 

“Is this a competition Mr Fan?”

 

“Mayhaps it is Mr Huang. Are you up for it though? Can you last until the full time limit for the buffet?” Chengcheng teased the younger as they walked in the place.

 

“You're on boy. Watch me, they might have to restock a lot of meat.”

 

And that's how they started and ended up with multiple finished servings of meat. Chengcheng even tried to feed Justin at one point while the younger blushed but eagerly ate it. While they grilled and ate they continued on talking, continuing on from the last conversations they had the night before. They did manage to finish in time for the time limit, before they went over time. Both still teasing each other how they ate the most compared to the other.

 

Before Justin even got to ask how much was it, Chengcheng had already paid for the both of them. Justin smacked the older's shoulder but Chengcheng just laughed and said that it's because he's the one who brought him here for their date, so he's paying.

 

It was already afternoon, almost evening by the time they were done.

 

“So what's next soulmate?”

 

“What's next is..” Chengcheng then took Justin's hands in his, interlocking their fingers. “We are gonna walk around the park, to help with the digestion.”

 

Once again, Justin punched Chengcheng's shoulder even if he was still blushing. Chengcheng was holding his hand. He squeezed the other's hand and followed where Chengcheng was bringing him to.

 

* * *

 

After strolling around the park for hours, it was already evening. The sun already set while the two boys were seated at a bench. Tired from walking, tired from chasing each other around. Because at one point one of them decided they digested enough to start a snowball fight.

 

“Let's go back now?”

 

“Yes please.”

 

“The car is way back at the BBQ place though.”

 

Both boys whined and groaned when the that fact sank in. Neither wanting to walk any longer but the had to move because Zhengting will be after their souls even if they die right here.

 

So they dragged themselves back to the car. It was tiring but they both had fun, seeing how the two were still laughing. When they finally got to the car Chengcheng had jokingly asked if Justin wanted to drive for them instead. Sadly though, Justin had no licence yet so, Chengcheng still had to drive them back.

 

Once they reached, there were already a few of their friends that were there. They were all gathered around the snacks while talking amongst each other. There were also people in the kitchen helping out but that didn't stop them from joining the conversation happening.

 

The two were still holding hands when they entered the living room. And of course, when the friends saw the locked hands, whistles and teasing cheers were heard in the unit.

 

“How's your date?” Zhengting yelled out from the kitchen.

 

Both boys were blushing a little but they still didn't let go of each other's hands. Chengcheng had charged through to the snack table with Justin in tow, trying to look like he still had his cool.

 

“It was nice, we ate at a buffet but we will still have enough space for Zhengting's cooking.”

 

With that, the night went on with everyone talking with each other. Xinchun and Zeren decided to host party games for everyone. Zhengting and Zhangjing were finally out of the kitchen and got to mingle with everyone else as well. Soon it was almost time for the fireworks. Everyone wanted to see the fireworks but Zhengting's balcony could only fit so much.

 

“Cheng, wanna go up to the rooftop instead?”

 

“Yea sure why not. We'll see better up there right.”

 

So up they went, not before informing Zhengting that they were going up to watch there instead.

 

* * *

 

Upstairs, the two were leaning on the edge of the wall, waiting for the fireworks, waiting for the countdown. Chengcheng looked at his phone for the time. One minute left.

 

“Hey Stin”

 

“What?”

 

 _Boom. Boom. Boom boom_.

 

“Cheng look”

 

Chengcheng smiled and held Justin's hand. “Happy new year Justin”

 

“Happy new year Chengcheng. Oh right what were you saying?”

 

“Why don't you just move in with me?” Chengcheng paused. “If that's okay with you I mean.”

 

Justin just looked at Chengcheng in shock. _Where did that came from._ He then started laughing. The older laughed along with him. Squeezing Chengcheng's hand, Justin nodded.

 

“Why not soulmate.”

**Author's Note:**

> Oof that ending nsbdjsjs. How to end. Its very rushed isnt it sjjdjdjd. Help. 
> 
> But I hope even if it's like this. That yall still like it. Hopefully. Sweats.
> 
> HAPPY NEW YEAR!!
> 
> also kudos and comments are appreciated. Thank you so much for reading!!


End file.
